The aim of the study is to investigate the mechanism by which inhaled COS causes neurotoxicity. In initial studies a consistent lesion in the posterior colliculus was present in rats exposed to 300 and 400 ppm COS for up to 3 days. Studies are in progress to investigate the gene expression in the posterior colliculus before and during lesion development. RNA was isolated from the posterior colliculus of control and COS exposed rats. Initial studies have been completed to determine the amount and purity of RNA obtained from exposed rats for subsequent micro-array analyses.